wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Trevor
| gallery = yes }} History Golden Age Steve Trevor was a intelligent Air Force officer during World War II when his plane crashed on Paradise Island, the home of the Amazons. He was then healed by Princess Diana who followed him to Man’s World and became Wonder Woman. Her other alias was Diana Prince. Steve often fought in the battles of World War II with Wonder Woman by his side. She was a nurse who followed him everywhere in case he needed to be nursed back to health. Even though Wonder Woman followed him everywhere, he was constantly in need of rescuing. Steve played her love interest and somehow failed to notice how similar Wonder Woman and Diana Prince were. The archetype of this role was reserved. Take Lois Lane for example, where she always needed rescuing as Marston (Wonder Woman’s creator) always liberated the woman role in comics. After Marston After Marston had passed away the supporting cast almost forgotten as only Wonder Woman, Hippolyta and Steve were the remaining cast. Diana’s feminist ways changed as well, as Steve was always been threatened by Diana’s natural lead role, and Diana even apologised for doing so. In the late 60s, Diana gave up her powers and cut her ties with the Amazons to stay with Steve, but he was killed off. In the mid 70s, he was brought back to life by Aphrodite and Wonder Woman’s powers were restored. Steve was renamed Steve Howard. Then in 1978, he was killed off once again. In issue #352 Dan Mishkin dealt with Steve’s different lives and managed to explain them and merge them together. During the early 80s, Steve and Diana merged together and became “Captain Wonder” and near the final issue, Steve married Diana. Post-Crisis In the second volume of Wonder Woman in 1985, all characters were re-introduced and Steve Trevor was now much older than Diana and the two of them never had a romantic relationship. Though later, it is revealed that he was the son of a woman called Diana Rockwell Trevor. Steve’s mother had landed on Paradise Island and helped the Amazons battle a large beast. Her bullet killed the beast, but her life was sacrificed. After her death, she had a proper Amazon funeral, and was one of the first to be considered an Amazon even though she was an outsider. From that, Hippolyta named her own daughter Diana. Ares then manipulated Steve to bomb Paradise Island and as he was nearing the island, he realised that by doing so, he would kill many innocents and his co-pilot, who was possessed by a demon fought with Steve and their plane plunged into the water. There, Diana dived in and saved him. She brought him back to the shores of Paradise Island, and there she recognised the insignia on his jacket and she decided from there on that she was to fight against Ares. Since then, Steve and Diana have become great friends. This version of Steve went on to marry Etta Candy. Post-Flashpoint A new timeline changes Steve's full name from Stephen Rockwell Trevor to Steven Howard Trevor.''Forever Evil: A.R.G.U.S.'' #6Wonder Woman: Steve Trevor In other media ;Live Action Steve Trevor - Kaz Garas.png|Kaz Garas ''Wonder Woman'' TV movie 1974 Steve Trevor - Lyle Waggoner.png|Lyle Waggoner ''Wonder Woman'' (TV series) 1975 Steve Trevor - Justin Bruening.png|Justin Bruening ''Wonder Woman'' (NBC pilot) 2011 Moviecast-Chris Pine.jpg|Chris Pine ''Wonder Woman'' feature film 2017 ;Animation Steve Trevor - Sidney Miller.png|Sidney Miller Super Friends 1985 Steve Trevor - Patrick Duffy.png|Patrick Duffy Justice League Unlimited 2001 WW 2009 Steve Trevor.png|Nathan Fillion ''Wonder Woman'' (2009 movie) 2009 Steve Trevor - Sean Donnellan.png|Sean Donnellan Batman: The Brave and the Bold 2011 Steve Trevor - James Patrick Stuart.png|James Patrick Stuart Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox 2013 Steve Trevor - George Newbern JL War.png|George Newbern Justice League: War 2014 Steve Trevor - George Newbern Throne of Atlantis.png|George Newbern Throne of Atlantis 2015 Steve Trevor - Tahmoh Penikett.png|Tahmoh Penikett Justice League: Gods and Monsters 2015 stevetrevor-bloodlines.png|Jeffrey Donovan Wonder Woman: Bloodlines 2019 * Steve (Trevor) was mentioned in the unaired 1967 presentation, Who's Afraid of Diana Prince? * Steve Trevor first appeared in the Wonder Woman 1974 telefilm, played by actor Kaz Garas. * The character's first major appearance was in the ''Wonder Woman'' television series, played by Lyle Waggoner. * In the Super Friends, he is mentioned in the episode "Darkseid's Golden Trap, Part 2" when Wonder Woman announces: "I have a date with Steve Trevor tonight...which dress should I wear?" He is also seen in the episode "Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp," although only a brief cameo, he has no dialogue. He later appears in "The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians", where he is revealed to be an astronaut in the episode, "The Darkseid Deception." * In Justice League, Trevor appears in the three part story, "The Savage Time" (voiced by Patrick Duffy), in which the Justice League travel back in time to prevent Vandal Savage from altering the course of World War II. Here, Trevor is a secret agent for The Allies whom Wonder Woman rescues from a plane crash; the two have a brief, flirtatious relationship that remains as a friendship in the present day where Trevor is now decades the superheroine's senior; when she visits him he calls her by the nickname "angel". * Steve Trevor appears in the 2009 animated ''Wonder Woman'' film, voiced by Nathan Fillion. * Actor Justin Bruening was cast for the role of Steve Trevor in NBC's 2011 [[Wonder Woman (NBC)|pilot for a Wonder Woman TV series]]. * Chris Pine plays Trevor in the 2017 film Wonder Woman. Sources Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__